It's Not Too Late
by Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: Bailey Payne or should I say Aria Montgomery has moved from San Francisco to New York because everyone found out her little 'secret' back in San Fran and she starts her New life,finding Luke. What if Fletcher comes back to see Bailey and he just finds Bailey hanging out with Luke a lot. Will Chyna and Fletcher approve of this? Sequel to The New Girl. *Reposted because got delet
1. Phone Messages and Penthouses

**Hey everyone so this story got deleted so I'm uploading the chapters one day at a time so here's the first chapter (again!)**

* * *

**It's Not Too Late**

**Chapter 1**

**Phone Messages and Penthouses**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

I walk out of the plane carrying my bag. I look around and it's dark. I look around even more and I realize its a park. "It was the only free place where we could park." My brother says behind me.

"Of course it is. Now where do we go?" I say bitterly.

Liam just stares at me sharply. "Don't be like that. Forget about everything that happened with you and Fletcher. There are plenty of other guys here! And we're supposed to go to this hotel and it has the best penthouse here."

I don't except guys my age to be here. Plus the penthouse must be crappy or something. I guess I have to wait and see.

"I guess I'll try." I sigh out.

I get all my stuff and I follow my brother. We only seem to walk for 1 block and we get there. "All we have to do is check in."

I stay behind with the boys, while Liam checks us in. "So when are we going to Miami? I really want to go there." I ask Niall.

He shrugs. "Not so sure about when we're going. I think we're going last. All I know is, Austin Moon is performing with us."

I nod my head in response.

"Okay you guys, let's go to our new penthouse." Liam tells us.

We all try to fit into the elevator but it barely fits since Zayn's butt is in my face. Let me just tell you that it's the worst experience ever!

When the elevator door opens to our floor, I run out and I trip. "Ow, remind me not to run so fast and trip over my bag." I say as I lift my head up from the ground.

"Remind me not too." Liam says.

I shot my brother the worst death glare I can muster.

He seems to break because he rubs his eyes and they become all watery. "I was kidding! Jeez when you muster up a death glare, you muster up the best one you can!"

Everyone starts to laugh and we walk around the living room. Honestly the place here is fantastic! There's stairs and a theater! I could just live here!

If only Fletcher was here...

I need to stop thinking about him! I'm in a better place! New York! "I call the biggest room!" I hear Niall say.

"No mate, I do!" Zayn says.

I walk over to them. "How about this, whoever jumps on the couch first wins, out of all of us." They both nod their heads. Everyone soon gets into there position near the couch. "Okay, on the count of three. One, two, and," I jump on the couch, stupefying them. "Three."

"What, no fair!" Liam says in a whiny voice.

"Well I did say whoever jumps on the couch first but I didn't say we could jump on it before the count of three." I say smartly.

"I hate your loopholes Bails." Liam mutters as he walks off.

I walk up on the stairs and I search for the biggest room in the house. I finally find the perfect room that I want; a huge blue room with a queen bed, blue polka dotted covers, a small closet, a plasma screen tv, a computer, and a bedside table with a lamp. "Score!" I say loudly.

"Lucky!" Liam says in a kid voice.

"Yeah, I know right. Well we should get to bed considering its 12:00." I say as I plop my stuff on the ground.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

I wake up to the sound of someone screaming.

Must be the neighbor's from upstairs.

"Ravi! I have told you to keep Mr. Kipling out of my room!" I hear a girls voice say from upstairs.

"Well he is a cuddlier." I hear a boys voice say.

"Just get changed for school. You guys are going to be late." The girl says.

I look at my clock and it reads 7:39.

Crap it, I'm late.

I immediately get out of bed and I change into some dark skinny jeans, a blue cardigan with a blue floral shirt underneath, and my colorful patched-up Vans. I go downstairs to the kitchen to find a lot of breakfast items on the table. "Surprise!" I hear all of the guys say as they jump out from there hiding places.

"Oh my god! This is a lot of food." I say shockingly.

Louis comes up to me. "Well its your make up birthday present since, we didn't really do anything on your real birthday. We even got you presents. But we'll give them to you after school."

School? Again! I don't want to go through the same thing as last time...

"Okay, well I guess I'll go down to the bus stop. If I don't find it then I guess I'll just ask someone. Bye you guys" I grab my teal and green diamond shaped bookbag and, I walk over to the elevator to go downstairs.

When I get to the lobby I see a group of kids talking to each. I just go over to one of the couch's and I plop down on a chair. I grab my tiny green and purple Samsung Gravity 3 out of my pocket and I dial Fletcher's phone number.

"Hello?" I hear Fletcher's voice say.

"Hey, it's me." I say calmly.

I take a huge sigh waiting for Fletcher's response. "Hey so do you know where you are?"

I look at the wall, studying the color, boredly. "I'm in New York City. So I'm guessing you won't be able to come, right?" I say hopelessly.

There's a long pause. "I'm not sure. It's such a long way."

Tears start to prick my eyes. "Oh um it's okay. Fletcher, I think we should just forget about each other. I don't think we're ever going to see each other ever again. Look I have to go, my bus is here. I hope we can still be friends, well I know that we still are. You know what I mean, I hope we can still talk to each other. Bye Fletch." I hang up on Fletcher and I stuff my phone in my pocket.

Tears threaten to stream down my face. I take a deep breath and I get up. I walk over to the group of kids. I tap a blonde headed girls shoulder and she turns around. "Hey, I was wondering if this was the bus to Westmore Middle?" I ask the girl.

"Yeah, it usually takes a while for the bus to get here so your going to have to wait a while. By the way my names Emma." Emma says nicely.

"My names Aria Montgomery." I thought of this name on the plane when I was reading the recent book in the Pretty Little Liars series.

"Cool name." She says as she starts talking to this little girl with dark skin and pigtails.

I just look around until I feel my phone vibrate. I look at the screen and it says One New Message from Chyna.

I open up the message and I begin to read it.

Hey gurly, Fletcher told me you guys broke up. Wait since when did you guys start dating? And you didn't have to cut him off like that. You know what? I think I'm coming down there. My dad will probably say yes and no. But I still want to see you because I think that plane ride changed you. Text you later and respond to this text please! C ya :)

Chyna

I instantly reply to her text message and I feel someones eyes on me as I text Chyna.

Vas Happenin' gurly! Fletcher and I never officially dated. And I didn't cut him off! I told him that maybe we should just stay friends since we're never going to see each other ever again...and yay! I can't wait for you to come visit me! Oh by the way I'm in New York.

Less than three

Bails Payne dB)

I stuff my phone back into my pockets. I then feel a tap on my shoulder. I look up and I see a sorta cute guy my age with brown curly hair, brown eyes, and has a lot of freckles. "My name's Luke, you?"

I give Luke my 'are you kidding me?' look. "Aria Montgomery." I say casually.

"I like your name, so you going to Westmore?" He says.

Hmm not much of a flirt so that means we're cool. Nothing between us. The way I want it.

"Thanks and yeah, you?" This conversation is boring! When will the bus get here? Bus man please get here for my sake!

"Yeah, I'm in 7th grade. Let me guess you too. You look around 14." He says while putting his hand on his chin.

"I do? Ugh, your making me feel old. I just actually turned 13 you know." I say teasingly.

Luke holds his hands up in defense. "Hey, just stating a fact."

Maybe it is going to be easy to forget about Fletcher. Luke will probably help me forget about him. IF Luke and I stay friends.

"Nice fact." I scoff.

I look towards the door and I hear the bus coming up. I get my bookbag back on and I get on the bus. I sit in the first seat I find and luckily its a window seat. Moments later, guess who just so happens to sit next to me? "No more seats left?" I ask him.

He just smiles at me. "Nope, plus its a dangerous world at Westmore."

I start to laugh a little. "Like what? People tripping me up? I'm a big girl, I can handle myself."

"Yeah, but this school's different. I can show you the ropes around there. It would be fun." He says scooting closer.

I look at him for second and then I speak. "Fine, I'll let you show me around."

"I think I need to hold your hand too since, you know its still dangerous." He smiles again.

I consider it for a second. "Easy there tiger. I might have a boyfriend. Well it's complicated, we'll probably never see each other ever again."

I feel Luke's hand come closer to mine. "Well until then..."

I turn to him. "How about this, if you can help me with this one thing, then I'll you know. Deal?" I put my hand out.

He looks at my hand and smiles even wider. "Deal. Who's your boyfriend? I'm just curious that's all."

"His names Fletcher. He's an awesome artist and he's funny and cute." I say dreamily.

"Sooo did he ask you out? Because if he did then that means you guys are." He says turning his whole body to me.

The bus is now taking us to school as the bus driver starts the car up. "Sorta. He kissed me on my birthday but then I had to tell him I had to go. He looked awful when I told him I had to leave. I felt so bad."

The memories of yesterday come flooding back to me. Me going outside, Fletcher coming outside to talk to me, him kissing me, and me leaving him standing there. "So did all this happen yesterday? Happy late Birthday."

"Thanks and yeah. I just hope he forgives me. Even though I cut him off."

Back in San Francisco

3rd person's POV

"I want to go see Bailey." Fletcher says longingly.

Chyna just stands there sitting on the ANT Farm couch. "I want to go see her too. Maybe we could convince Skidmore to take us on a field trip there!" Chyna says happily.

Fletcher gets up and he calls Bailey (now Aria) on his cell phone. It rings until he reaches her voicemail. "Hey Bailey, I'm sorry but I can't forget about you and Chyna and I are coming to New York. Bye."

Chyna gaps at Fletcher. "I wasn't positive! Now she'll have all of her hope filled up and then when we tell her, poof! All gone! And then she'll be mad at us!"

"Then let's just ask Skidmore." Fletcher suggests.

With that, they both left the ANT Farm to go talk to Skidmore.

* * *

**God I miss the days I was still typing up this fic :( and I can't wait til next summer to finish the whole series! Bailey/Aria is going to be 14 by then (I just wanted to keep the story on track you know?) **

**Anywhooooo REVIEW! I love dem reviews! oh and read the first fic to understand everything! It's called the New Girl and its under the ANT Farm archives!**


	2. More New Girls and New Comings

**Hey! Whats up you guys! Again new chapter and please review because I know a lot of people are reading this but they're just not reviewing :( so please review! I need your thoughts on what you think of the story! Oh and since this story got deleted, Dana is owned by Danatastic (something somthing I forgot the numbers at the end :P) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Bailey.**

* * *

**It's Not Too Late**

**Chapter 2**

**More New Girls and New Comings**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

Recap:

"I want to go see Bailey." Fletcher says longingly.

Chyna just stands there sitting on the ANT Farm couch. "I want to go see her too. Maybe we could convince Skidmore to take us on a field trip there!" Chyna says happily.

Fletcher gets up and he calls Bailey (now Aria) on his cell phone. It rings until he reaches her voicemail. "Hey Bailey, I'm sorry but I can't forget about you and Chyna and I are coming to New York. Bye."

Chyna gaps at Fletcher. "I wasn't positive! Now she'll have all of her hope filled up and then when we tell her, poof! All gone! And then she'll be mad at us!"

"Then let's just ask Skidmore." Fletcher suggests.

With that, they both left the ANT Farm to go talk to Skidmore.

I walk around the hallways with Luke as he holds my hand. But we aren't dating or anything! He's just guiding me through my classes. If Fletcher was here he would have probably killed Luke by now.

"What class do we have next?" I ask him. I look around and I see people muttering and staring at us.

I look at Luke and he looks back. "Ummmm, math,I think."

I'm stuck with a guide who doesn't even know his way through this school. "Then I'll just ask somebody."

I start to walk away but then Luke grabs my wrist. "Wait, we have Pre-Algebra. I'm sure this time."

"Okay, I'm trusting you." I grasp Luke's hand again and our fingers intertwine.

The way our hands our together, it feels... right. I don't know why but just does. It feels like how my kiss with Fletcher. Luke might not feel it but I kind of do. But I'm supposed to be with Fletcher, right? "Okay, I think its this way."

Luke drags me into a classroom filled with a lot of students. "Who is this Lukie Pokie?" I hear a strained voice say behind us.

Luke and I both turn around to see who's talking to Luke. I think... "Hi, Connie." Luke says in a freaked out voice. "This is uhhh."

"Is this your girlfriend? I thought I was." Connie says. I think I'll just call her Creepie Connie. Considering the way she dresses; a messed up blonde ponytail, a long blue and grey plaid peacoat, and grey skinny jeans with black flats.

Someone call the fashion police. Sheesh! I think I should help Luke out with this...

"Actually," I interrupt Luke from talking. "I am dating Luke, for your information."

Luke looks at me, shockingly. "Oh really? Prove it. I want to see you guys kiss."

My eyes get wide and so do Luke's. "Um, okay?" When, I say it, it came out in more of a question than a response.

I turn to Luke and he turns to me. I then quickly kiss him on the cheek. "You got your wish and that's proof."

Creepy Connie raises her eyebrow. "That didn't look like a kiss."

"Well that is to us." I state.

Connie scoffs. "Fine, but next time I see Luke, he'll be mine."

Creepy Connie walks away to her seat. "Okay, that girl is creep town." I say turning to Luke. I look at Luke and he rubs his cheek in a dreamy way. "Hello? Earth to Luke?"

Luke snaps out of his trance and he starts to talk. "Yeah she is. Oh let's go sit down. Do you want to come sit by me? I'm kind of bad at math, so I need you to help me."

I shrug. "Sure, but we still aren't a couple or anything. We're just friends, got it?" I say pointing a finger at him.

"Uhuh."

We both walk over to the back of the classroom and we sit in the back row. The teacher soon walks in and I immediately zone out. I get out a piece of paper and I start to doodle.

At first my drawing is supposed to be a dog but, somehow it turns into a bluebird. I suddenly feel a piece of paper getting thrown at my head, coming from my left. I turn to see who threw it at me and I see that Luke did. I shoot him my ultimate eye watering death glare. I pick the note up from the ground and I begin to read it.

I was wondering if you wanted to study 2nite my place? Not a date, we're just going to study.

I skip a line and I write back.

I think I'm busy but I guess I could. Wait, I'm not never mind. I'll see you 2nite.

I crumble the note up and I throw it at Luke's head when the teacher isn't looking. Soon, the bell rings and everyone leaves the classroom. Luke comes my way. "This is so a date." He says smoothly.

I start to walk towards the door. Luke walks by my side. "Says who?" I playfully shove him.

"Me."

"Whatever." I walk out the door, waiting for Luke to catch up so he can hold my hand.

As I get to my complex, I find some Vera Bradley bags sitting near the elevator. I soon hear some laughing coming from the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen, finding a girl around my age with long chestnut colored hair, and green eyes. All of the guys are standing up from around her and looking at her. Even Louis looks more interested in her than me! "Who's this?" I ask as I grab an apple nonchalantly.

"This is Dana. She's Harry's little sister." Liam says.

How wonderful! Now I'm not the only one here that's 13! I hope you noticed my sarcasm in that.

"Coolio. Oh by the way I'm going to go study at my friend Luke's house." I inform everyone.

All of them just ignore me and they continue to talk to Dana. I sigh and I walk back to my room. When I reach my room, I get out that drawing I was working on and I open the window. I start to work on it put somehow the doodle goes out threw the window.

Crap!

I run towards the elevator and I push the level 1 button.

As I get to the lobby I run and I search for the drawing. I find the drawing going towards the park so, I run over there. As I get there I see a familiar brunne grab the drawing. His back was next to me so I couldn't see his face. "Thanks for saving my doodle." I tap the guy on his shoulder and you couldn't believe who I see. And guess who else was standing next to him...

* * *

**Cliffy! I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy because I have better stuff in store! Do you guys know who the two people are? Well I think its obvious! Review!**


	3. Roomies and Study Buddies

**Hey sorry its been a long time since I last updated! I was grounded so yeah... Anywho! Enjoy R&R**

* * *

**It's Not Too Late**

**Chapter 3**

**Roomies and Study Buddies**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

**Recap:**

"This is Dana. She's Harry's little sister." Liam says.

How wonderful! Now I'm not the only one here that's 13! I hope you noticed my sarcasm in that.

"Coolio. Oh by the way I'm going to go study at my friend Luke's house." I inform everyone.

All of them just ignore me and they continue to talk to Dana. I sigh and I walk back to my room. When I reach my room, I get out that drawing I was working on and I open the window. I start to work on it put somehow the doodle goes out threw the window.

Crap!

I run towards the elevator and I push the level 1 button.

As I get to the lobby I run and I search for the drawing. I find the drawing going towards the park so, I run over there. As I get there I see a familiar brunne grab the drawing. His back was next to me so I couldn't see his face. "Thanks for saving my doodle." I tap the guy on his shoulder and you couldn't believe who I see. And guess who else was standing next to him...

* * *

"Fletcher?" I say shockingly.

He smiles at me as Chyna hugs me. "Bailey! We were looking for you everywhere!" Fletcher says.

Chyna steps back as we both break up the hug. I look at Fletcher. "Wait how did you guys get to come?"

Fletcher and Chyna look at each other and they look sketchy. "Long story. Anyways, do you know if we could stay with you for about a week?" Chyna asks me.

"I think so. Well Liam's busy with Harry's sister that I never knew about. But I'll be at school and I have to go study at my friend Luke's complex." Fletcher's face drops. He looks sad. "I don't like Luke or anything because he's well, different." I add quickly.

Fletcher's expression turns happy again. "Okay, well can we go because my feet are killing me and our luggage is heavy." Chyna asks.

"Sure, oh and don't call me Bailey in front of other people because here I'm Aria Montgomery. I thought that if people heard my name then they would probably think it was familiar, and so on." I say.

We all begin to walk towards the complex and we walk in silence. When we finally get on our floor, I find Dana being surrounded by all the guys. "Who's that?" Fletcher asks me.

I look at him and he looks mesmerized. "That's Dana. Fletcher it's not nice to stare." I hit him in the arm so he can snap out of her spell.

"Ow! That hurt."

I ignore Fletcher and we all walk upstairs to my room. I find bags near the door.

They must be Dana's.

I move the bags towards Harry's room and I go back to Chyna and Fletcher. "You guys can just put your bags anywhere." I look at my skinny blue Gel-watch. It reads 5:30 pm. "I have to go to Luke's. I'll see you guys in an hour. Meanwhile, you guys can figure out who sleeps on the bed or you can watch tv or use the computer."

I grab my teal and green bookbag and I head towards the elevator; ignoring Dana's new admirers.

* * *

"Three?"

I look at Luke hopelessly. "No, it's 5. Okay let's try another one. If 5x+9=29, then what's x?" I ask Luke.

Luke puts his chin on top of his fist. "Since when were there letter's in math?"

I still can't believe he's in Pre-Al.

"Can you at least try Luke? How about I give you some candy when you complete a problem?" I say getting a Jolly Rancher from my bookbag.

Luke's face brightens up like Christmas lights. "Okay! Um, I think its 4?"

I look at Luke with a shocking expression. Then realization hits me. "You looked at my answer didn't you?"

"Maybe... But I did answer a problem." Luke grabs the Jolly Rancher from my hand and he plops it in his mouth.

I let out a big sigh. "Fine, I'll let you take it this time." I look at my watch again. "I have to go Luke. I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

Luke nods his head in response. "Aria?"

I turn around before I leave. "Yeah?"

I bite my bottom lip, hoping he won't ask me out since Fletcher's here. "I was wondering if you ever wanted to you know hang out sometime?"

"Sure, name the place and I'll be there. Oh is it alright if my friends come? There in town and I don't want to ditch them like today."

Luke winces a little. "Sure. See you tomorrow."

I say goodbye to Luke and I leave him sitting on the living room couch. I go up to my penthouse and I find all of the boys sitting on the couch, without Dana. "Hey guys."

"Wow your late from school." Liam says.

I gap at him, then I give him a Death Glare. "I've been here for a while and I just left to go study with my friend. But you guys would only care for Dana." I mutter to myself. "I'll be upstairs. By the way, a person is the best present someone can have."

I storm off to my room and I find Chyna talking to Dana. I see Fletcher checking Dana out. "Hey guys. I'm back."

"Hey," Dana says to me. "I'm Dana."

Oh I haven't noticed.

"Cools, my name's Bailey but around other people call me Aria."

I flop on my bed and I get my songbook out. "So, did you here that I'm going to your school? So is Chyna and Fletcher." Dana says. "Oh what's this?"

Dana tries to touch my book but I snap it shut. "Don't touch my book."

Dana puts her arms up in a surrender gesture. "Okay, so is it alright if I sleep in here with you?"

I let out a huge sigh. "I have Fletcher and Chyna sleeping in here. Can't you sleep with your brother?" I say in an annoyed voice.

Dana puts a finger to her chin. "I'll ask him later. Oh and Bailey," Dana starts to whisper in my ear. "Can you hook me up with Fletcher?"

I turn and look at her like she's crazy. "Sure." I say in a strained voice.

I get my songbook and my guitar. I walk out of my room and I head towards the elevator to got to the park. When I get to the park, I sit on a bench near the playground. I start to strum my guitar and I start to sing random lyrics.

_I really thought you were the one_  
_It was over before it begun_  
_It's so hard for me to walk away_  
_But I know I can't stay_

I look down at the ground and I can already picture it in my head. Dana with Fletcher. Fletcher's probably over me and he probably wants Dana know. I continue to belt out more lyrics, randomly.

_You're beautiful and crazy too_  
_Maybe that's why I fell into you_  
_Even though you would pretend to be_  
_You were never with me_

_So it's over yeah we're through, so I'm a unfriend you_  
_You're the best liar ever knew, so I'll unfriend you_  
_Cause I should have known, right from the start_  
_I'm deleting you right from my heart_  
_Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_I thought in time that you could change_  
_And my time and love would heal the pain_  
_And I didn't want this day to come_  
_But now all I feel is numb_

_So it's over yeah we're through, so I'm a unfriend you_  
_You're the best liar ever knew, so I'm a unfriend you_  
_Cause I should have known, right from the start_  
_I'm deleting you right from my heart_  
_Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_You come on to everybody_  
_Everybody all the time_  
_You give up to anybody mine_

_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oooooooh_

_So it's over yeah we're through, so I'm a unfriend you_  
_You're the best liar ever knew, so I'm a unfriend you_  
_'Cause I should have known, right from the start_  
_That you didn't have a human heart_  
_Yeah it's over my last move is to unfriend you_  
_Unfriend you_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Woah ohh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_So I'm a unfriend you_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_So I'm a unfriend you_

I breath heavily and I look at the sky. "Maybe they can go out. I'm cool with it. Sorta..." I say to myself. "I can just find someone else. Wait, isn't that what I have been doing? Forgetting about Fletcher? Maybe I should just be single for a while..."

I hear some rustling near the trees. "Hello?"

Instantly, I get goosebumps on my arm.

Maybe I should start heading back.

I grab my guitar and songbook as I start to head towards Luke's place, hoping we could hang out today.

* * *

**Another chapter fir you guys! I will probably post another one for you guys today too! I'll think about it so just stick around! Luv you guys! Peace out BYE!**

**Review!**

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


	4. Boyfriend, Girlfriend, and Heartbreaks

**Hey you guys! I've realized that I haven't been on in forever so I've decided to update this chapter on my new IPad! So enjoy R&R! ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs**.

* * *

**It's Not Too Late**

**Chapter 4**

**Boyfriend, Girlfriends, and Heartbreaks**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

**Recap:**

I breath heavily and I look at the sky. "Maybe they can go out. I'm cool with it. Sorta..." I say to myself. "I can just find someone else. Wait, isn't that what I have been doing? Forgetting about Fletcher? Maybe I should just be single for a while..."

I hear some rustling near the trees. "Hello?"

Instantly, I get goosebumps on my arm.

Maybe I should start heading back.

I grab my guitar and songbook as I start to head towards Luke's place, hoping we could hang out today.

* * *

"Okay, so a woman gets on a bus with her baby. The bus driver says: ''Ugh, that's the ugliest baby I've ever seen!'' The woman walks to the rear of the bus and sits down, fuming. She says to a man next to her: ''The driver just insulted me!'' The man says: ''You go up there and tell him off. Go on, I'll hold your monkey for you.''

Luke and I begin to laugh as we continue eating our ice cream, in the tiny movie theater at his place. "Wait, how did we get from flavors to this?"

He shrugs in response. "This just proves we're random."

I shift in my seat. "Do you want to watch a movie?" Luke asks me.

I look at him, unsure. "I don't know. It's almost 9:00 and it's a school night."

"Come on! Please? I'll let you pick the movie if you want."

I consider this and I make my decision. "Fine, but if I fall asleep its your fault!"

"Whatever, just pick a movie."

Luke shows me a lot of movies but one catches my eye.

The Woman in Black. A perfect movie to watch at night. It's either this or Orphan.

I show Luke the movie I pick. "Fine, I'm only watching this movie because of you."

Luke puts the movie in and the movie begins. After a while, I get tired so I put my head on something that feels soft but, a little uncomfortable at the same time. I feel something onto of my head. I look up to see Luke's head is on top of mine.

He probably fell asleep.

I look at the screen and the movie ends. I then look at my watch.

10:59. Damn it...

"Luke, wake up. It's 11 o'clock. I have to go." I escape from Luke and I see that he's sleeping heavily. So I just walk out quietly with my songbook and my guitar.

When I get to my place, I find Liam sitting on the couch, asleep. I tip toe up the stairs but before I get on the last step, I hear Liam talk to me. "Where were you?"

"Oh now you care about me?" I spat at him.

I walk back down the steps to see Liam more clearly. "When have I not cared about you?"

I plop down on a soft chair, next to my brother. "When Dana came. You guys didn't even look at me when I came in."

Liam's expression softens. "I was greeting her. She seems nice and kind. You should get to know her."

"I will later. I'm tired. I'll tell you why I was out late tomorrow. Night Liam." I hug my brother goodnight.

I go back upstairs to my room. I open my bedroom door to find Fletcher and Dana hugging. Dana then kisses Fletcher on the cheek. "Bailey didn't even have to hook us up!" Dana says excitedly.

Fletcher's expression looks like the Scribbles again. "Just don't tell Bailey, okay?"

I lean on the door. "You didn't have to. I heard everything."

Surprisingly, I didn't feel sad or mad. I kind of felt happy for them. "Bailey..."

"It's alright Fletcher, I'm not mad. I actually have a boyfriend."

Why did I just say that?

"Oh... okay."

I look down at the ground. "Yeah, so where's Chyna?"

"She's in the movie room." Fletcher points out.

I walk out of the room, heading towards the Movie room.

When I get there, I see Chyna. I instantly burst into tears. "What's wrong Bailey?"

"Fletcher's dating Dana! And it's only been 1 day!" I say in between sobs.

Chyna gasps.

This is how I know she's not lying.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Chyna hugs me and she lets me sob on her shoulder. "It's okay, I had to see it coming. I guess that means that we're over," I wipe my tears. "You know what? Now that I'm free, we can hang out all the time now! You can even come to my school."

"Maybe... let's go to sleep for now."

* * *

I wake up from my sleep and I walk upstairs to my bedroom. I see Fletcher sleeping on the bed and Dana sleeping on the ground.

Wait, why did I cry last night? I'm supposed to be happy for them, right?

I tip toe around them so I can grab my clothes for school; Coral reef Striped Bow Knit & Woven Tank, dark wash skinny jeans, and white Converse that has 1D written on the side.

As I walk out the door I grab my bookbag. I look back at Fletcher and I sing softly. "I really thought you were the one It was over before it begun It's so hard for me to walk away But I know I can't stay."

I turn back and I walk back downstairs. When I reach the bus stop downstairs I see Luke waiting with some other kids. "Hey Aria."

"Hey Luke." I say nonchalantly.

"Aria, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some other time like yesterday? It can actually be any-"

I interrupt Luke. "How about the park? It would be fun."

Luke puts a finger to his chin. "I'll think about it. Yes."

I laugh a little. "Okay."

I look around and all of a sudden I see Fletcher holding Dana's hand. Chyna was standing next to them, looking left out. I die a little when I look at Dana and Fletcher again.

"Hey Bailey." Fletcher says awkwardly.

I immediately hold Luke's hand. I look at Luke and he smiles a little. "Hey Fletch. Dana." I look at Dana distastefully.

Suddenly the bus comes and everyone at the bus stop gets on the bus. As usual I sit next to Luke and I get my songbook out. I tap my pencil to my chin. I immediately write down some lyrics that come to mind.

He takes your hand  
I die a little  
I watch your eyes  
And I'm in riddles  
Why can't you look at me like that?

"Bailey?" I look up at Luke. "Why did you hold my hand when that guy showed up?"

I close my book slowly. "Because Luke, I like you." As soon as I said it, I knew it was true.

* * *

**Hey so once again I I'm sorry that I took forever updating! I just don't like updating that often from my old chapters since this story got deleted. ? Oh and a shout out to the most recent reviewer (I forgot your name and I can't check or else all of my data would be lost) for reviewing because you gave me hope again in updating my story! Oh by the way What Does It Take is going to start during Christmas break! So be excited or on Thanks giving break, we'll it depends how long the break is going to be. Anywho... Peace!**

**Review!**

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


	5. Epic Fails and Lemonade Stands

**Hey you guys! I've decided to do 2 in one day! I might even post another one up or the whole story! Anywhooo! Enjoy R&R!**

**Note: I accidentally messed up in the last chapter! I was being rushed as usual. So I'll fix it in the recap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these songs! One Direction does oh and by the way, I'm typing this on my IPad and I just bought 1D concert tickets for next year! It's official! I'm going to go see 1D!**

* * *

**It's Not Too Late**

**Chapter 5**

**Fails and Lemonade Stands**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

**Recap:**

She takes your hand

I die a little

I watch your eyes

And I'm in riddles

Why can't you look at me like that?

"Aria?" I look up at Luke. "Why did you hold my hand when that guy showed up?"

I close my book slowly. "Because Luke, I like you." As soon as I said it, I knew it was true.

* * *

_She takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

_(Na na na na na)_

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it_

_My tongue gets tied_

_The words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

_But I see you with her slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss her_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_(Na na na na na) [2x]_

_She looks at you_

_The way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

_Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

_But I see you with her slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss her_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_With your hands on my waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me_

_That you'll call later on_

_Cause you wanna say good night_

_Cause I see you with her slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_But I see you with her slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss her_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

I finish singing the song and I walk closer to Fletcher. "Now do you understand?"

Fletcher nods his head slowly.

"Good."

I wrap my arms around his neck and I lean in closer. We both lean in and our lips meet. I start to hear somebody. Someone far away, calling my name.

"Aria! Wake up!"

I feel someone shake me and then I feel my body hit the surface of the ground. I get up slowly and I see Chyna looking down at me. "What?"

Chyna lets out a huge sigh. "Class just ended. Luke was about to wake you up but then I offered since we both need to talk."

I look at Chyna curiously, wondering what she wants to tell me."Go on."

She takes a huge sigh and she begins to talk. "Well Dana's using Fletcher. She only wants to date Luke."

Dana looks to nice to do all this. But she still could've done it... "How do you know?"

Chyna shrugs. "Dana told me. She passed me a note wondering if I could help her hook up with Luke since he has a thing for you." (A/N: Yes, When Bailey told Luke she liked him was a dream.)

I nod my head. "True, but why is she doing all this?"

Chyna moves her eyes everywhere. "I have no clue!"

Liar...

"You do know! You're lying!" I give Chyna my best eye watering look.

Chyna breaks after 5 seconds. "Fine! It's because she doesn't like you! She doesn't like since, she thinks your lucky living the way you are now."

I could feel the steam come out of my ears. "Why doesn't she like me? And how come this has to happen to me!"

**BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING BRING**

This time Chyna's saved by the bell. "Never mind. I think we should just talk about this at home instead of here."

When I arrived at the complex, I immediately dragged Chyna to my room. I lock the door, so Fletcher can't walk into our conversation. "So she's using him, just to get to Luke? I can make that happen but it will be hard. We need a plan."

"Yeah. Oh how about we get Fletcher to like you again? Or Luke to like Dana?" Chyna suggests.

I look at my bookbag lying on the floor. "Or... I can write him a song! Well I already wrote him one but I think I should write him a different one. The first one's called Stole My Heart and I'm not sure about the second one. I wrote it in my sleep."

Chyna looks at me strangely. "Is that even possible?"

"I think so. Anyways, which one do you want to hear first?" I ask Chyna.

I go over to my bookbag and I grab my songbook out of it. "Um, Stole My Heart."

I clear my throat and I start to sing the song I wrote Fletcher a few days ago.

"_The light shines_

_It's getting hot on my shoulders_

_I don't mind,_

_This time it doesn't matter_

_Cause your friends,_

_They look good, but you look better_

_Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a boy like you to come around, round, round?_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute boy to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)_

_With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)_

_Been waiting for a boy like you_

_I'm weaker_

_My words fall and they hit the ground_

_Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?_

_I start to say,_

_"I think I love you", but I make no sound_

_You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a boy like you to come around_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute boy to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)_

_With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)_

_Been waiting for a boy like you_

_There is no other place that I would rather be_

_Than right here with you tonight_

_As we lay on the ground you put your arms around me_

_And we can stay here tonight_

_Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say_

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute boy to steal my heart_

_Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)_

_With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute boy (eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)_

_With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)_

_Been waitin' for a boy like you_

_Been waitin' for a boy like you"_

"Wow that was good. I like this one so far. Okay let's here that song you wrote in your sleep." Chyna says.

I try to remember the song in my dreams. I start to remember how I feel. I remember how Fletcher and Dana were holding hands.

"_She takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

_(Na na na na na)_

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it_

_My tongue gets tied_

_The words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

_But I see you with her slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss her_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_(Na na na na na) [2x]_

_She looks at you_

_The way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

_Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

_But I see you with her slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss her_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

_With your hands on my waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me_

_That you'll call later on_

_Cause you wanna say good night_

_Cause I see you with her slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_But I see you with her slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss her_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me"_

I look at Chyna for a response. "Okay, you're just making this harder for me to pick," I smile at her comment. "I think you should do both. But one of them should be you pretending to be discreet about the song. Oh and there's going to be a Battle of the Bands here featuring One Direction and you can participate in it and sing the other song."

I consider this for a moment. "You know what? I will, I don't even care if Dana ruins the plan!"

"You know what else?" I look up at Chyna as a response." I saw a lemonade stand downstairs and I'm thirsty. So let's go get going!"

"Okay. I want to get my mind off of all this. I wish I knew the title of the song though."Chyna and I slowly simultaneously look at each other. "That's it! It's I wish!" I yell out loud.

We both get excited. "Okay, now this deserves some lemonade."

Both of us get on the elevator and as we arrive downstairs, I see a 18 year old girl with brown hair standing next to a lemonade stand. A little girl with dark skin and hair in pigtails, look like she's in charge of the lemonade stand. "I'm only doing this again because I need an outfit for my new doll." The little girl says to the brunette.

"Well it's a good thing you are Zuri." The brunette says as Chyna and I approach the lemonade stand. "Oh look Zuri, your first customers!"

"Hey can we both have 1 cup of lemonade?" I say cheerfully. I dig into my pockets to find 25 cents for each of us. I give the money to the little girl. The little girl then hands both of us our cups. "Thanks."

As Chyna and I walk out the door we both bump into two people. Luckily our lemonade didn't spill on us. Unfortunately, it did on the strangers. "I am so so-"

I stop talking and I realize I spilled my drink on Fletcher. Chyna and I look at each other. We both must've thought of the same thing because we just kept on walking forward towards the park, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

** Did you guys like this chapter? Review if you did! Oh and I want you guys to just review! It supports me to continue my fanfic! I hope you guys do review!**

**Oh and I now accept Anonymous reviews! So anonymous people, just read and then afterwards... REVIEW! Luv you guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**R&R**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


	6. Sign-ups and Ice

**Vas Happening everyone? I'm so fluffing happy for some reason! Its probably because I'm listening to One Direction! Ahhhhhh! Okay, I have to stop fangirling them before I pass out from fangirling! Lol anyways here's the next chapter! Enjoy R&R! Your welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything but Bailey!**

**Note: I've just noticed that Bailey has sung and "written" romance songs and she hasn't "written any fun songs yet so that's what you'll be expecting songs in this little big chappy! And I'm dancing in my little swivel chair listening to this song! "Cause your in my face. Always on my case. I just need some space from YOU!" Guess what that song is ;) Wait! No... I'm going to save that song for later and I'm going to give you a different song! For now...**

* * *

**It's Not Too Late**

**Chapter 6**

**Sign-ups and Ice**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

** Recap:**

"Hey can we both have 1 cup of lemonade?" I say cheerfully. I dig into my pockets to find 25 cents for each of us. I give the money to the little girl. The little girl then hands both of us our cups. "Thanks."

As Chyna and I walk out the door we both bump into two people. Luckily our lemonade didn't spill on us. Unfortunately, it did on the strangers. "I am so so-"

I stop talking and I realize I spilled my drink on Fletcher. Chyna and I look at each other. We both must've thought of the same thing because we just kept on walking forward towards the park, as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

"I'm so stoked for the competition! Aren't you?" Chyna asks me.

Chyna and I swiftly walk through the park with our empty cups. We're actually going to go sign up for the competition. Both of us are going to be doing a solo act since Chyna thought it would be a better instead of fighting for a song you want to do. "Yeah, I already know what song I'm going to sing. Well actually I have a TON of songs I want to sing. Like I Wish, Stole My Heart, Lights, and this other one that I don't know what the title should be. All I know is that the song is upbeat. Wanna hear what I got so far?"

Chyna nods her head.

"Okay, so I know its not summer yet but its kind of for summer and getting away from life. I just really want to get away from life too. You know what? I'm just going to sing the song now because I keep babbling right now." I clear my throat and I try to remember the first part of the song.

"Don't ignore my call Cuz I got a lot to say Gonna tell you what went wrong Why I had to run away 'Cuz youre in my face Always on my case I just need some space Away from you!" I belt out in the middle of the park.

Some pedestrians start to stare at me and Chyna. "I like it. It's probably one of the most relaxed songs I've heard from you."

I start to smile a little. "Thanks I've been working on it for a while. I actually started writing it during the summertime but then I forgot about it."

"Look! It's the sign-up stand!" Chyna exclaims. She grabs my wrist and she starts to drag me to the stand. "Where do we sign?"

I look at the list and I see a certain someones name on it. "Look who signed up."

Chyna grabs the list and she realizes who's on it. "Dana? Why would she sign up?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know but she's probably going to sing to Fletcher."

"That's why they were here early!" Chyna snaps her fingers.

I give her my best 'a-duh!' look. "I didn't even know she could sing."

"Me either. But she must have a lot of courage going on stage and singing up there." Chyna states.

I take a loud gulp, remembering my huge stage fright. "Chyna! I have stage fright and now I'm really nervous! What happens if I mess up? What happens if I make a fool of myself?" I start to freak out.

"Don't worry you'll be awesome! I'm sure of it." Chyna reassures me.

I take a pen and I grab the clipboard from Chyna's hand, regaining my confidence back. "Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine..."

I start to sign my name at the bottom of the list. Chyna does the same right after me. "Do you know when the competition is going to be?"

"I think its in four days."

We both start to walk again and we head back to the our complex this time. "You know what song your going to do for the competition?"

The door opener person opens the door for us when we enter the hotel. "I don't know... maybe Dynamite. I'll figure it out later."

Both of us enter the elevator and we soon arrive to my place. The first person I see in view is Dana. "Hey Dana."

Dana turns around and she smiles. But something about that smile felt like it wasn't really one. A pretend one. "Hey Bails."

I flinch and the nickname she gives me. "So I hear you entered the singing competition. What song you going to sing?"

"I don't know yet but, I have some ideas." Dana starts to smile even wider.

I nod my head at her and I start to go upstairs with Chyna. "She was acting a little strange don't you think?" I say once we get to my room.

"Yeah, I wonder what she's up to."

"Same here." I say as I flop onto my bed.

I go over to my bookbag to grab my songbook. I try to find the sheet for Stole My Heart but its not there. "Its not there! Someone ripped out Stole My heart!"

Chyna grabs the songbook from me. She starts to frantically flipping through the pages. "You're right, it's not in here. Someone must've stolen it."

"Good thing I remembered the whole song," A long yawn escapes my lips. "I'm tired. I think we should go to sleep. Let's rehearse tomorrow for the showcase. Now Goodbye and thanks for believeing in my weirdness." I collapse onto a pillow and my eyelids slowly close.

* * *

"Bloo, Bloo, Bloo, Bloo, Bloo, Bloo, Bloo..."

I hear a familiar voice whisper into my ear as they wake me up. "What is it Liam?"

I turn to look at my brother and he seems to have a bucket in his hand, and its empty. A cloud of cold covers my body and I soon realize Liam poured a bucket of cold water on me. "I hope that woke you up because you're late for school."

I shove Liam out of my room and I change into some cute clothes; blue Chiffon Ruffled Woven Dress and brown leather Rainbows. I felt like today was going to be a really good day. I don't know why but it just does.

* * *

**So how was the chapter? Good or bad? Review please! Oh and if you have an Instagram follow me at nutella_is_my_kryptonite_drug **

**REVIEW!**

**:3**

**Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


	7. Napkins and Random Ice Cream Flavors

**Hey everyone! So I've been thinking since I've only gotten a little bit of reviews... I think I'm not going to post chapter 8 until I get at least 3 positive reviews so tell your friends on fan fiction to read this fanfic! Enjoy! R&R!**

**Note: A couple of bad words are in here...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Bailey!**

* * *

** It's Not Too Late**

**Chapter 7**

**Napkins and Random Ice Cream Flavors**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

** Recap:**

"Bloo, Bloo, Bloo, Bloo, Bloo, Bloo, Bloo..."

I hear a familiar voice whisper into my ear as they wake me up. "What is it Liam?"

I turn to look at my brother and he seems to have a bucket in his hand, and its empty. A cloud of cold covers my body and I soon realize Liam poured a bucket of cold water on me. "I hope that woke you up because you're late for school."

I shove Liam out of my room and I change into some cute clothes; blue Chiffon Ruffled Woven Dress and brown leather Rainbows. I felt like today was going to be a really good day. I don't know why but it just does.

* * *

_ Dear Diary,_

_I know its been a while since I've written in you but I just feel strange right now. NO! Not that kind of strange but like a feeling like someone's after me. I hate it._

_I even almost died when a bunch of lockers suddenly started toppling over! Luckily, Luke saved me just in time! I could've been a pancake by now!_

_Another thing is Fletcher is still believing that Dana's putting the same amount of effort into their relationship but she's only doing it for Luke... I wonder if Luke knows that Dana likes him._

_Diary? What do you think I should do? Life's confusing and a pain in the ass and a bitch coming up from behind you. But sometimes its awesome and then all of a sudden poof, gone._

_Possible Lyrics:_

_-Please, this ain't even jealousy_

_-She ain't got a thing on me_

_-Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_-You clearly didn't think this through_

_-If what I've been told is true_

_-You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_P.S. Keep your fingers crossed that I find who stole the pages in my diary and I hope they don't steal some of my other songs._

* * *

**3 days until Battle of the Bands**

I close my songbook as I get up from the couch in the living room. "Liam?"

My brother comes out of the kitchen and flops on the couch right next to me. "Hm?"

I lay down on the couch with my feet on his lap. "When are we going to Miami? Because I want to go away?"

Away from Fletcher and his drama.

"Soon. We're going to go after that Battle of the Bands thing. Are you going to perform? If you aren't then that's too bad because Dana is." Liam states.

I stare at him blankly. "Um it's a surprise. And I'm not going to tell anyone what song I'm going to sing." I say happily.

Liam's eyes turn to my songbook. He begins to smile widely. "It's in your songbook, isn't it?"

Next thing I know, my songbook is in the clutches of Liam. "Dear Diary!" Liam reads loudly.

"Liam! Don't! I have some private stuff in there!" I yell at him.

I try to reach for my songbook but Liam continues to read it. "I know its been a while since I've written in you but I just feel strange right now. NO! Not that kind of strange but like a feeling like someone's after me. I hate it!" Liam mocks.

"Liam stop! I have some private stuff ahead!" I yell.

He just ignores me and he keeps reading. "I even almost died when a bunch of lockers suddenly started toppling over! Luckily, Luke saved me just in time! I could've been a pancake by now!"

"Liam stop!"

I finally grab my songbook and I run upstairs; locking the doors behind so Liam wouldn't catch up to me. A pound comes from the door. "Bailey! Open up, I was just playing around! No one's here except for you, Dana, Harry, and me!"

Dana could've heard me... Good thing I grabbed it in time.

I look towards the window and I open it. I look down and I see Dana there with Fletcher. They're holding hands and they look happy together. Dana's expression doesn't look true though, it looks false. I notice that Liam's pounding stopped and I feel a hot breath on my neck. I whip around to find a confused Liam looking down at the same seen as me. "They're dating? I thought you and him were?"

I shake my head and I see Dana giggle at something Fletcher says. "That's why I don't like her. She's even going after my friend Luke."

Liam comes beside me and is holding something in his hand. "You know this calls for a prank."

He throws the item in his hand, down at Fletcher. When it hits Fletcher he gasps and he looks up. Liam and I both back out of the window. "What did you throw at him?"

Liam starts to laugh. "A water balloon."

"Well it wasn't nice." I complain.

"But I thought you wanted-"

"What I want is to forget about him and move on in life."

Liam's expression softens. "Yeah well we could've done that too. We should go grab some ice cream and have some bro and sis time like the old times."

I remember all those times Liam and I had when we were in Britain. We both used to go nuts and have a lot of fun. Then that's when X Factor came along. He failed and then we had even more fun so he can feel better. But then he auditioned again and he got in.

"Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

"What flavor did you get?" I ask Liam.

He looks at his ice cream. "I'm not really sure but it tastes awesome. What about you?"

It's my turn to eye my ice cream. "I don't know but I wish I didn't try it." I stick my tongue out.

"Oh let me try!"

I give a forkful (Liam is afraid of spoons so we're eating them with forks) to Liam and as soon as it touches his lips, he spit is out. "It tastes like crap! But it does have some cookie dough in it."

"Good point. So you know how I entered the concert? Well what song do you think I should sing for the concert? And Chyna agreed that it should be a song about Fletcher." I say as I push my ice cream away.

I stuff my fork into Liam's ice cream and I start to eat some of it. "Hmm. I'm not very sure. But here's one thing for sure, sing a good song that will realize that he wants you back." Thinking about it, I start to write on my napkin. "What are you-"

"Shh! I'm being inspired!"

I continue to write on my napkin. When I finish writing, I show Liam what I wrote down. "Wow, this is awesome." He looks at it while smiling. "Sing it, I dare you too."

I look at him strangely. "What? Here?"

He nods his head. "Yeah. I'll do it with you if you'd like."

Takin it into consideration, I nod my head. "After I sing my part," I get out my pencil again and I write down some quick adjustments. "You have to do the rap."

Liam laughs. "Your kidding right?"

I shake my head. "Nope, I made up a rap just for you!"

I burst into a fit of laughter. "Okay I'll do it."

At first I start to sing softly.

_"Mmm, yeah._

_La la la la laaa_

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns"_

"Sing louder! I'll sing my rap even louder if you sing louder." Liam says.

I take a huge sigh. "Fine," I look around at the other people here and I see Luke walk in with the brunette I saw the other day, Emma, the same little girl with dark skin and pigtails, and a Middle Eastern kid. "I am not going to sing the song."

Liam furrows his eyebrows. "How come?"

I point to Luke discreetly. "Because my friends here and he's never heard me sing."

He sighs. "Fine," Liam looks down at his ice cream. "Oh Luke!" Liam calls out in a girl voice.

Liam ducks down and he makes me turn around. Luke looks at me and he waves at me. I send him back a weak wave. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Aria, what are you doing here?" Luke asks me.

I purposely bump Liam on the arm so he can look up.

Please tell me that Luke doesn't know who One Direction are?

"Just here with my brother and thanks for saving me from doing a dare." I say happily.

Liam looks like he's about to die. "What dare?"

I take a huge sigh before I tell him. "I have to sing in front of the whole place and my brother has to do the rap part. It's actually a dumb sing I wrote about Fletcher."

"That jerk? Forget about him! Oh and I think you should do the dare."

I give Luke the Stink Eye. "No, it's a stupid song that I wrote on a napkin."

I grab the napkin and I show it to Luke. "You just influenced my vote."

Liam laughs a little. "Fine but you HAVE to do the rap Liam."

I drag Liam's arm and we stand in front of the ice cream place. I begin to sing the song again.

"_Mmm, yeah._

_La la la la laaa_

_Hey, boy you never had much game_

_Thought I needed to upgrade_

_So I went and walked away way way_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out_

_With that other girl in town_

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy_

_She ain't got a thing on me_

_Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_You clearly didn't think this through_

_If what I've been told is true_

_You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_And now you're doing them with her_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?_

_You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_And everywhere we went, come on!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant_

_You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine_

_When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh_

_Ohhh, and you might be with her_

_But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

When we get to the rap part Liam looks at the napkin and he starts to rap. I try so hard not to laugh when he begins rapping.

_"Let's go! Liam!_

_We used to be, but now there's a separation between you and me_

_Baby I'm moving on to another girl that understands me more_

_Dated her in front your place so you can see it all_

_I remember the times, when we used to bond_

_But I never realized that you wanted to be mine_

_So I gave her the ring, instead of you, nickname too_

_I can tell you're upset, because it ain't you_

_Met a new girl, and I gave her my heart_

_Not noticing that you wanted me from the very start_

_You want me back?_

_We can just be friends, don't try to sting all over again"_

Liam's rap ends and I start to sing again.

"_Boy you can say anything you want_

_I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'_

_Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_(Let me know)_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back_

_Ohhh, I want you back_

_I want you back_

_Wa-want you, want you back"_

Just when the song finishes Liam adds an addition to the song.

_Just like a helicopter (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)_

I begin to laugh so hard that my sides hurt. "Your so weird Liam." I push Liam as the employes start to clap and so does Luke's friends.

Liam confidently bows. "We did awesome! I think you should sing this song with someone at Battle of the Bands!"

"Yeah, well we should get going since everyone's probably home and wondering where we are."

Liam and I walk out of the place without telling Luke bye. We both grab a taxi and head home.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter didn't make any since but I had to put this in because I didn't know what else to do to fill in the gaps for Chapters 7-9 because I have a special chapter 10 for you guys! Oh and by the way, I'm watching Shane Dawson right now and Fred! You gotta love those guys!**

**Anyways I love you guys and please review and tell me what song I should do for Battle of the Bands (BOTB) and it can be any song! Except for innaprropriate songs like Wild One. Just simple songs like Unfriend You or something like that. Oh and Giafree and Lionel (my dogs new names) say hey you guys!**

**Review! (Don't make me delete this story. If you don't review then I will delete this story)':**

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


	8. Dancing and Articles

Hey! I'm happy because of you guys! I wrote this yesterday because I'm going to vidcon tomorrow (June 30) and I'm having my friend post this up for me and I'm going to meet Shane Dawson! I hope Fred's there and Bree! Anyways Vacation Song Music Video's out and future me probably thinks the music vid is beast! Anyways Enjoy R&R!

* * *

**It's Not Too Late**

**Dancing and Articles**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

** Recap:**

Just like a helicopter (bbbbbbrrrrrddddd)

I begin to laugh so hard that my sides hurt. "Your so weird Liam." I push Liam as the employes start to clap and so does Luke's friends.

Liam confidently bows. "We did awesome! I think you should sing this song with someone at Battle of the Bands!"

"Yeah, well we should get going since everyone's probably home and wondering where we are."

Liam and I walk out of the place without telling Luke bye. We both grab a taxi and head home.

* * *

** 2 days until BOTB**

"You can dance?" I ask Luke curiously.

"You can't dance?" Luke asks.

I flop on my bed as Luke sits at the end. Luke and I have been acting a little more than friends lately but I don't want to date anyone. We're like Friends with Benefits except for then adult stuff! "Yeah, I suck at dancing."

Luke gets up from the edge. "Want me to teach you?"

I give him a confused look. "What to dance? Good luck with that! I suck!"

We both laugh a little. "Well then it look like Fletcher's going to be disappointed when you guys get your slow dance."

"I'm over Fletcher. I just wrote that song about him because I was bored." I say in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Then you don't want to disappoint me when we have our slow dance."

I shoot up like a rocket to look at him. A blush rises up to my cheeks. "Fine, but you don't know if this for you or Fletcher."

Luke hands me his hand and I take it. We both start to slow dance.

Maybe this isn't such a good idea.

"Sorry for stepping on your foot." I bite my lip.

"That was your foot." Luke smiles.

I look down at my feet instead of his face. Unfortunately, that was a bad move because we ended up falling. "I told you I suck at dancing. And I'm sorry."

I get up from the ground and I pull Luke back up. "Trust me, I know a lot of people who suck at dancing and your far from the worst."

"Hey Aria I was wondering if-"

A voice comes from the door. The owner of the voice freezes in the middle of the room. She looks at Luke and I, who are still holding hands. I drop his hand. "What do you want?"

Her eyes bore through my eyes with intensity. "I wanted to know if you wanted to anything from Yobe because Harry, Fletcher, and I are going to get some." She tries to say nicely. She then turns to Luke. "Oh hey Luke." She adds flirtatiously.

I nod my head. "Um I'll have whatever you're having." I say politely.

Fletcher comes into the room along with Harry. My breath starts to shorten and I could hear the blood pounding in my ears. "You ready Dana?"

If you were there you could probably feel the awkwardness in the air. Suddenly, Liam comes into the room and he stops in mid-sentence when he sees Fletcher, Dana, and I in the same room. "Hey Aria wanna go to Yobe with- oh."

Everyone is so quiet you can feel the heat in the room. I could feel Luke's warm hand intertwine with my hand. Fletcher's attention turns to Luke's hand in mine.

No one seems to talk until Luke finally breaks the silence. "I um- have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Luke leaves all of us in silence. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to Yobe with Dana, Fletcher-"

"No, I'm fine. I actually have to write a new song for the Battle of the Bands." I say as I go over to my computer desk to get my songbook.

"Okay, then I'll be here with you. We'll just be leaving." Liam says.

When everyone leaves, I get my pencil and I start to write in my book.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I officially suck at dancing. I made Luke and I fall by accident when we were slow dancing. This just proves I need more practice._

_You know how I was adopted a long time ago when I was a baby? Well I want to find out more and I want to find out about my birth parents. I really want to know how they look like. I want to know how its like to be loved by real parents. My parents._

_Wish me luck on my search and the Battle of the Bands._

_P.S. I still haven't found that missing page but I'm still going to be singing that song. Well either that or a new song that I'm about to write._

_Your Future Rockstar,_

_Bailey Jenna Payne_

* * *

I slowly shut my diary and I turn on my computer. When it finishes loading, I start looking up websites for finding birth parents. My dark brown bangs get in my eyes as I look down on the keyboards. I put my hair in a messy bun.

As the hour goes by, I find one specific profile that catches my eye.

_**Alica and Mark Jackson**_

_**Kids: Jenna and Jennifer Jackson (twins)**_

_**Age: 13**_

_**DOB: October 23 1998**_

_**Hair Color: Dark Brown**_

_**Eye Color: Dark Brown**_

I look at the picture and I see a girl that looks exactly like me but in different clothes that I have never worn. I continue to scroll down and I see a news article.

_**Jenna Olivia Jackson**_

**_On a nice day in Denver, parents Mark and Alicia Jackson take there kids to Super Adventure Land. But a mishap happens when 2 year old Jenna Jackson runs to get some cotton candy and she ends up missing. No one knows where this little girl is today but sources say she has been found at the age of 12 in San Francisco. Some also say she has been spotted at British boyband One Direction concerts in Britain._**

**_We have interviewed her parents and they have answered our questions._**

**_Us: Has Jenna's sister been worried about her? Alicia: Jenny has actually been looking for Jenna on Facebook and she has found only one person who resembles her sister._**

**_Us: Do you know her name? Alicia: Her name is Bailey Payne and she is actually living in Britain. But we don't think Jenna would go that far away._**

I reread the article several times and I etch the whole article in my brain.

I have a twin! I can't believe it! But how in the world did I end up with Liam? Did they take me on purpose?

"So my real name's Jenna? Huh? I didn't see that coming. Maybe I should vent to Liam or Chyna."

I get up from my computer chair and I Start walking downstairs. When I spot Liam, I start to breath a little fast. "Liam? I need to tell you something."

Liam turns to face me and he looks tired. "What is is?"

I hesitate before I speak to Liam. "I know who my real parents are Liam."

Liam stares at me blankly. His expressions unreadable. "Yo-you did?" He stutters.

"Yeah, they live in Denver and I have a twin!" I exclaim.

Liam's expression now looks sad. "I'm guessing you don't want to live with me anymore, right?" He says gloomily.

"Why would I not to live with my brother, Liam fluffing Payne, anymore? You're an awesome brother and I would never ditch you like that." I walk over to my brother and I hug him.

"Good because I don't know what to do without you."

"Aww, just don't tell anyone okay? You can only tell the boys." I say seriously.

I bet he already knows I'm referring to Dana. "Okay, promise."

The elevator bings. Fletcher, Harry, Chyna, and Dana come out and they have frozen yogurt cups in there hands. "Hey you guys." Liam waves at them while I stay quiet.

All of them wave back. "Hey Bailey. I forgot to bring your yogurt. Sorry"

"Its alright. Chyna'll probably let me have some of hers. Well i better go back upstairs. There's a few songs I have to finish."

I walk back up to my room and I begin to think of some lyrics and some chords. After half an hour, I finish writing a song but I still have no chords.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_If you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you_

_Let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful_

_Miracle,_

_Unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

_She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile_

When I finish writing, its 12:56 in the morning. I stifle a yawn and I slide into bed without changing. And when I wake up, I won't go to school because I'm dedicated to finish this song.

* * *

** Did you guys like this chapter! Its a major part of the next fanfic aafter this one! I'm so excited! Is it me or did i just sound like Mike Myers? Anyways check out the vacation song out on youtube! Future me probably thinks this song is awesome! Peace out girl scouts and future me is goimg to meet shane dawson and im so fluffing excited!**

**Review!**

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

**Ps Im typing this on my ipad so sorry for spelling errors! oh and this is from like June so it's kinda out of date but its otay since you know those dumb people got my story deleted so yeeeaa**


	9. Chocolates and Bang Bang Bangs

**It's Not Too Late**

**Chocolates and Bang Bang Bangs**

**Chapter 9**

******By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

**********I went to vidcon yesterday and Ihad so much fun! I want to show you guys a picture of Shane Dawson and me but I don't want to you know show you how I look like.. Anyways I'll tell you more in a bit. I don't own anything except for Bailey. Oh by the way I don't takedown the notes that I make because I'm just a little lazy so this is from July! And sorry if this is short... I don't know what I was thinking!**

* * *

**Recap:**

We could be a beautiful

Miracle,

Unbelievable

Instead of just invisible

She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile

When I finish writing, its 12:56 in the morning. I stifle a yawn and I slide into bed without changing. And when I wake up, I won't go to school because I'm dedicated to finish this song.

* * *

** 1 day until BOTB**

When I wake up its 11 in the afternoon. As soon as I look at the time, I go over to get my songbook and I get my Acoustic Guitar. I strum a few notes and they sound calm.

This songs going to be really good when I'm done.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" someone behind me says.

I turn around to see who it is. Liam. "It's a Saturday?"

He walks over and sits on my unmade bed. "Let me guess. Is it a song?"

I nod my head in response.

"Then, that's important." He says seriously.

I take a huge sigh. "Yeah, the song's about Fletcher but I really do have to get over him."

"You really do need to get over him. Write another song about getting over him if you have to!" Liam takes my songbook and he reads the song, mentally.

"Yeah, I really should get over him." I look over at Liam and he gives me a really good idea. "Oh my god, Liam! You should help me write the song!"

He looks up at me unsure. "Maybe, I'm not so sure though."

"Come on, its the best idea ever! Or do you just want me to annoy you with that really annoying song?" Liam looks defeated since he really hates that song.

"Alright, so the songs going to have to be about you forgetting Fletcher and finding a new guy?"

I nod my head.

"Okay, then how about I'll do the chords and you do the lyrics." Liam says, handing me my songbook.

"Uhuh, so how about this?" I clear my throat and I sing. "My new boy used to be a model. He looks way better than you." I start writing that on my fresh new page. "Do you think that's good?"

"Perfect. Let's just keep it up and we'll be finished in a while.

"I like the sound to that. Bang, bang, bang." I say eloquently.

"I know! It's a different sound for you and its a fun tone." Liam says happily.

I look at my watch. 3:00. "Wow, this took us 4 hours. A new record." I look down and I see that I'm still in my pajamas. "I think I should change, considering everyone's already coming back from school."

Liam gets up. "Okay, I'll call you down when lunch is made."

He walks out of the room. I go over to my closet and I pick out some light wash skinny jeans, a blue and white baseball shirt, and Navy blue Vans with sunflowers on them. When I finish changing, I walk downstairs to find Fletcher, Chyna, and Dana. "Hey you guys!" I exclaim.

"Hey! Why weren't you at school?" Chyna asks me curiously.

I try to shrug the question off. "Umm stuff... Anyways let's go eat because I am starving!" I walk off to the kitchen; looking for Liam.

"Bails! I wanted to give you this box of chocolate as a sorry present." Dana says as she walks in.

She hands me the box of chocolate and I eye it warily. "Thanks...?"

I grab the box from her slowly. All Dana does is just smile widely. "Your welcome! Its Snickers balls with caramel stuffed in them!"

As soon as she said that, I stuff two in my mouth. When they touch my lips I let out a huge moan and I close my eyes. "They taste so awesome Dana! Thanks."

I walk over to hug Dana. But all of a sudden I feel weird... "No problem. It also has peanut butter!"

Peanut... Butter? Oh god this is not going to end well.

"Peanut Butter? I'm allergic to peanut butter!" I say scarcely.

My eyes get wide and I immediately run to the bathroom. I close the bathroom behind me and I start to vomit a lot.

She did this on purpose! That little...

I pull all of hair back at the nape of my neck. When I'm done you-know- whating, I go over to the door and I put my back against it; sliding down I look at my hands to see if there swollen.

How did she know? Good thing my hands aren't swollen. I would have had to go to the hospital!

A knock comes from the door. "Bailey you okay?" It's Chyna.

"She already knew I was allergic to peanut butter. She knew I was going to be on the toilet for two days. She did this on purpose." I say lightly.

"Bailey! I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Honestly, I feel way worse about this than you! I feel bad that you don't even get to compete in the Battle of the Bands!" Dana says sadly.

I could feel her smile burning through the door. She's even about to burst with laughter. Thinking about it, I walk over to flush the toilet and I open the door. I find myself facing Chyna and Dana. "Its alright. I just want to go upstairs and rest with a huge bucket next to my bed." I say through my gritted teeth.

I hurriedly walk upstairs to my room. When I get there I flop on my bed and as soon as my head hits my pillow, I'm out like a light.

* * *

**I'm still happy that I met Shane Dawson! He is so funny! When my friend went up to him to talk like Shanaynay, his face was all 'Damn this is one messed up dude' face! It was funny! Anyways I just wanted to add this in because of some reason! And the last chapter for It's Not Too Late is going to be posted tomorrow! I'm so excited! Again, I sound like Mike Myers...**

**Oh and this is your last chance to submit a song for Bailey to sing at the Battle of the Bands! And it has to match her relationship with Fletcher or it can be Bailey dissing Dana! Anything you guys want! I'll look through it and listen to it on Youtube to see if its okay.**

**So far Bang Bang Bang is the only song that's requested for Bailey to sing at the BOTB's so please submit!**

**REVIEW!**

**I accept Anonymous Reviews!**

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


	10. Trees and Endings

**It's Not Too Late**

**Chapter 10**

**Trees and Endings**

**By: Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**

* * *

**Okay so last chapter! D: BUT I will be posting a following story under Good Luck Charlie tomorrow and the name will be How to Tell You the Truth. Or something like that... Anyways ENJOY! R&R!**

* * *

"Help! Can somebody help me! I'm stuck to a tree!" I yell loudly.

"No one's out here Bailey. We're so going to miss the competition." Chyna says unhappily.

Okay, so your probably wondering why I'm stuck to a tree with Chyna. Let's start from 30 minutes. Shall we?

* * *

**2 hours until BOTB's.**

"I don't know what to wear for the competition. Do you?" I ask as I look through my closet for a dress.

Chyna shakes her head. "Not a clue. But I did want to put a really cute pink shirt with grey skinny jeans."

A certain dress catches my eye. I flip back to the dress and I take it off the rack so I can show Chyna. "What about this one?"

The dress has white flowers as the background and they're scattered, the back background is black, a thin pink belt loops the middle, it stops mid-thigh, and it has spaghetti straps. "It's cute but its kind of not your style." Chyna scrunches up her nose saying this.

"Fine, I'll find a different dress." I say, flipping through my closet.

Then, I find a white lacy skirt that stops mid-thigh, and a blue ruffled shirt with Navy blue Vans with white flowers on them. "Okay, I found the perfect outfit. I don't really care if you have to be 's the song that counts, right?"

Chyna looks up from her phone. "Oh yeah, sure." Chyna gives me a thumbs up.

"Whatever, I'll be downstairs grabbing a snack." I say grabbing my clothes.

I go over to the bathroom and I change into my outfit for the Battle of the Bands. When, I run downstairs to get a snack.

_I'm so lucky I got better at the last minute_.

I open the door to see Dana holding rope and some duct tape. "Hey Dana."

Dana drops her stuff and looks at me, holding her hand over her heart. "God, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." I shrug.

I go over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water and cold grapes. "I want to show you something Bailey. Liam wanted me to give this to you. It's at the park! It's the best surprise ever!"

I eye her cautiously. "Okay..."

She grabs my wrist and we start walking towards the park.

_5 minutes later..._

I look around and I still don't see anything in sight. "Dana, wait a minute..."

Realization soon starts to hit me. "It's right there, see?"

She points to a huge box. I stupidly run over to the box and I sit down next to the tree. "Crap it! Why am I so stupid!" I yell loudly.

Dana gets out a pair of handcuffs and she grabs my wrists and hand cuffs them to the tree. "Now you won't in the way of my plan."

I look up Dana. "What plan?"

She takes a huge sigh and then speaks. "Harry's planning on taking me to Denver with you guys but then he thought about it and said no because you're coming along. So when the Battle of the Bands end, they'll leave and they'll leave you here, alone. I'll be able to sing an awesome song to Luke and then I'll break up with Fletcher."

All of a sudden, I hear some leaves rustle. "Bailey? It's Chyna. Where are you?" Chyna yells. Dana gets out another pair of handcuffs and she hides. When Chyna finds me, she gets happy. "Bailey! I thought you-"

"No! It's a trap!"

Before we both know it, Chyna gets handcuffed to the tree. "See you after the show Bailey. Oh and thanks for the lessons!" Dana waves and leaves.

And that is how we got here. Stuck to this dumb tree. "Help! Somebody help us!" I call out.

"No one's out here Bailey." Chyna snaps.

I look down at my pocket. My pocket! A light bulb goes off in my head. "No but, I have Liam on speed dial! You just need to reach into my pocket and grab it."

"Why me! Can't you get it?"

"Just get the dang phone!" I yell at Chyna.

Chyna sighs and reaches into the pocket of my skirt. "Got it."

I nod. "Good, just press 1."

A beep comes from my phone. After a few rings, we hear a voice on the other end of the line. "Hey what's up?"

"Liam!" Chyna and I both exclaim.

"Ha ha! I got you! Leave a message after the beep."

"Call Luke! He's speed dial number 7." I tell Chyna.

After a few rings Luke answers. "Luke! I'm stuck to a tree in Central Park! Please come! You're my only hope!" I yell into the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there." He hangs up.

Leaves rustle in the distance. The sound gets closer and closer. "Chyna?" I say alarmed.

"Its- its pro-probably Luke. Right?"

The rustles stop and Luke comes into image. "Luke! We need your help!"

"Um okay, do any of you have a clip, bobby pin, or credit card?"

I take a huge sigh. "I have a bobby pin in my pocket. Here, I'll try to get it."

I reach into my pocket and I grab the big bobby pin in my pocket. "Here you go."

Luke grabs the bobby pin and he picks the lock. "Got it."

"Yay!"

We both get up from the ground and we start to run towards the park, where all three of us find Dana singing Stole My Heart.

_"I'm weaker_

_My words fall and they hit the ground_

_Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?_

_I start to say,_

_"I think I love you", but I make no sound"_ Dana sings.

"She- she stole my song." I say distraught. "She's the one who stole the song in my song book. Oh she's going to pay."

I start to run towards the stage. My friends try to stop me but I'm to fast for them.

When I get on stage, someone throws me another mic. Dana stops singing and she looks at me surprised. "Hey Dana, I have a song for you and Fletcher. And another one just for him too."

Dana looks like she's about to slap me but she can't since Harry's on the front row. I start to sing my favorite song that matches this little occasion.

_"She, she ain't real,_

_She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,_

_She is a stranger,_

_You and I have history,_

_Or don't you remember?_

_Sure, she's got it all,_

_But, baby, is that really what you want?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_She made a fool out of you,_

_And, boy, she's bringing you down,_

_She made your heart melt,_

_But you're cold to the core,_

_Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_She, is half your age,_

_But I'm guessing that's the reason that you strayed,_

_I heard you've been missing me,_

_You've been telling people things you shouldn't be,_

_Like when we creep out and she ain't around,_

_Haven't you heard the rumours?_

_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,_

_You made a fool out of me,_

_And, boy, you're bringing me down,_

_You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,_

_But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_All of these words whispered in my ear,_

_Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear,_

_Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it,_

_People say crazy things,_

_Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it,_

_Just 'cause you heard it,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_Rumour has it, rumour,_

_But rumour has it he's the one I'm leaving you for."_

When I finish singing Dana slaps me right across my face, bringing my head towards the right. Everyone gasps but I just shrug. "And here is another song for ya Fletch." I say happily.

I send him a mischievous grin. "I wrote this song a while ago and it hope you love it. I hope you guys do too."

I look down at Fletcher and everyone does too.

"_I really thought you were the one_

_It was over before it begun_

_It's so hard for me to walk away_

_But I know I can't stay_

_You're beautiful and crazy too_

_Maybe that's why I fell into you_

_Even though you would pretend to be_

_You were never with me_

_So it's over yeah we're through, so I'm a unfriend you_

_You're the best liar ever knew, so I'll unfriend you_

_Cause I should have known, right from the start_

_I'm deleting you right from my heart_

_Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_I thought in time that you could change_

_And my time and love would heal the pain_

_And I didn't want this day to come_

_But now all I feel is numb_

_So it's over yeah we're through, so I'm a unfriend you_

_You're the best liar ever knew, so I'm a unfriend you_

_Cause I should have known, right from the start_

_I'm deleting you right from my heart_

_Yeah it's over, my last move is to unfriend you_

_You come on to everybody_

_Everybody all the time_

_You give up to anybody_

_What I thought was only mine_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oooooooh_

_So it's over yeah we're through, so I'm a unfriend you_

_You're the best liar ever knew, so I'm a unfriend you_

_'Cause I should have known, right from the start_

_That you didn't have a human heart_

_Yeah it's over my last move is to unfriend you_

_Unfriend you_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Woah ohh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_So I'm a unfriend you_

_Oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_So I'm a unfriend you"_

I look at Fletcher and he looks upset, distraught, and mad all at the same time. "Think twice before you mess with a Payne."

I walk off the stage and I go up to Luke. "You know I've been thinking about that offer you made me on the first day we met."

He smiles. "Yeah?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, but I can't date you because I'm moving to Denver."

His smile turns into a frown. "Sorry, Fletcher tried to do the same thing and I don't want that to happen to us."

I kiss Luke on the cheek like I did the first day I met him. "Then I'll miss that."

"I'll miss you. I have to go Luke. See you in a month." I grab Chyna's wrist and we head back to the apartment; missing my brother's performance.

* * *

"That was the dumbest stunt you have pulled Bailey Jenna Payne. You embarrassed me in front of the boys! Harry's even talking to Dana but she's staying! She's going ahead of time to meet Austin Moon! While you're going to live back with your real mom and dad! I saved you from a life in hell Bailey!" Liam yells at me.

Before the conversation with Liam, I got another eye watering slap and hit in the stomach from Dana. "Well I don't want to live with you either! I'll live with my mom and dad instead of the biggest nightmare in my life! I hate you!" I yell at Liam.

I run off upstairs packing up my stuff and I start to cry. Liam probably thought about not coming up to come check up on me.

A knock come's from my door. "Look Bailey I'm sorry." It's Fletcher. "I came here to be with you but then Dana came along. We actually just broke up."

I go up to Fletcher and I slap him. "Get out of my room. My brother pissed me off and I don't want you too either." I push him out of my room and I lock my door.

I slowly slide down the door crying. My life is starting to get hard and it will be hell when I get to Denver.

* * *

**End of the last chapter! Well I wanted to add more but my mom didn't want me on the computer for a long time. So it's kind of crappy... Anyways I'm probably not giving you a preview so I'm sorry this is the only preview I'm giving you.**

She pushed me roughly. "Get off of me!"

"No! She screamed at me.

I feel my back hit the concrete roughly. I cry out in pain. Then I hear a horn beep. The next thing I see are lights and someone's hands on my shoulder.

**That's all I got for you guys! Thanks for those who have stayed throughout this whole story! I will post How To Tell You the Truth tomorrow at 8 or 9 at my usual time of when I post stuff on fanfiction. Anywaysn bye love you guys!**

**Review!**

**:3**

**~Mrs. Hutcherson-Mellark**


End file.
